


Works In Progress

by akire_yta



Series: the drawer sessions [17]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: (side scott/penny, F/M, M/M, Nothing too explicit, implications of past homophobia, main Brains & Brawn), mostly cute boys coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: How Virgil met Brains (aka John is pairing off all his friends)





	Works In Progress

The first time Hiram sees Virgil, he’s standing across the quad, lounging against a pillar outside a lecture hall, absently checking his phone.  His casual slouch pulls his lumberjack shirt tight across a chest broad enough to need a team of oxen to cross, and does things to the cut of his faded blue jeans that were almost obscene.

Hiram dropped his books.

“Tongue back in mouth, there’s a good lad,” Moffie whispered as she helped him gather his stuff.

“Can I put my tongue in  _ his _ mouth?” Hiram asked, nodding discreetly at the Grecian sculpture made flesh and dressed like a chic hobo.

Moffie actually gasped as she followed his gaze.  “Shit, please tell me his swings for my team.”

Hiram sighed. “He p-probably does.”  The cute ones were not only usually tragically straight, but also aggressively against being hit on by the skinny kid in glasses.

“Oh wait, hang on….”  The watched as John Tracy weaved through the crowd leaving the lecture hall, whacked tall, dark and gorgeous on the arm, and together the pair left the area.  “Okay,” Moffie said determinedly, juggling her books to pull out her phone.  “Penny?  It’s Moffie and Brains.  Urgent question.  John Tracy just left here with a tall drink of water, do you know him?”

Penny’s voice was almost tinkly on Moffie’s speakerphone.  “Looks like two hundred pounds of prime American steak?”  She laughed at their twinned sighs.  “John’s brother Virgil, over for the week.  It’s his birthday this weekend, we’re going on a little field trip.”  There was a pause.  “And Brains darling, you should come. You too, Moff.”

Hiram blinked as the line cut off.  “Does that mean…?”

Moffie hitched up her satchel strap with determination.  “Only one way to find out.  Come on, study now, we’re going to be busy this weekend.”

# # #

Virgil ignored his own party in favour of talking the latest systems upgrade on the Lightflash airline with Hiram “call me Brains, everyone does” Hackenbacker.

Brains had a habit of pushing his glasses up with his index finger, and it was taking the last of Virgil’s drunken resolve to not lean over and just gently  _ bite _ that finger.  Maybe give it a little nibble.  Definitely a suck, as a token what other things of Brains he wanted to get his mouth on.

The guy was fucking adorable.  And smart as fuck.  And  _ sharp _ , but not in a mean way.  He was kind to everyone.

It was basically Virgil’s bucket list.  But he’d come with an equally cute girl, and Virgil was never going to be the third wheel crashing into another relationship.

He’d just have to settle for pining.

Happy birthday to him.

# # #

Virgil was slumped over the bar of the latest pub Penny and John had dragged them all into.  Somehow, somewhere in Europe, his brother had developed a liver made of fucking  _ titanium _ .  A wolf whistle made him look up and over to the pool table Penny and a few others had commandeered.

Penny had Moffie by the front of her cute little blouse, and was basically sucking her tonsils out, her eyes closed as she kissed Moffie with such a ferocity that Virgil’s toes curl from a dozen feet and the opposite orientation away.

Next to him, he heard a sigh.  Virgil raised an eyebrow at Brains.  “Does that bother you?”

Brains snorted.  “I h-h-have been Moffie’s friend for too long to be bothered.  She’ll make out with anything that’s got a postcode and a pulse.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

Another little shrug.  “She’s not my girlfriend,” he said like that explained everything.

Virgil starred as Brains wandered over and took the pool cue from Moffie’s unresisting fingers and began racking the balls up.  

It really,  _ really _ didn’t.

# # #

Brains’ entire family was his mother, and she knew before he did that he liked boys. It had never been an issue.  So he had to turn the thought around several times to try to make it click with his brain.  “You’ve not told him?”

Virgil shook his head, looking a little ashamed. “Scott and John know, because I told them.  Our little brother Gordon walked in on me kissing a guy from my Boy Scout troop. No-one else in my family knows, and definitely not our dad.”

Brains risked reaching out to pat Virgil’s hand.  “You t-t-think he’ll take it badly?”

Virgil groaned and buried his face in his folded arms.  He was drifting from drunk to hungover, and Penny’s Scottish pile was chilly at 3am.  “I don’t know how he’ll take it.  That’s what’s killing me.  Not knowing.  He could be fine, he could expel me to Mordor.”

Brains laughed despite himself, resting his hand on Virgil’s shoulder.  It was just as warm and firm as he imagined.  “Mordor doesn’t exist, so I t-t-think you’re safe.”

“You don’t know my dad.  If he decided to do it, he’d do it, and wouldn’t let something like  _ not existing _ stop him.”

# # # 

Virgil walked into Penny’s room to find her in bed with Scott, with John lounging on top of the covers at the foot of the bed.  “This is very Eyes Wide Shut.”

“Needs more whips,” John deadpanned, rolling off the bed easily.  “And we were just talking about you.”

“Anything good?” he asked, leaning back against the doorframe.

John walked right at him, and only a lifetime of being John’s brother stopped Virgil from flinching back.  John grabbed Virgil’s shoulders.  “Penny has been trying to be subtle, but I told her that doesn’t work.”

“Subtle about what?  What’s not working?”

John grinned fondly.  “She’s been trying to set you up with Hiram all trip.  He’s got the biggest crush on you, and to be honest, I think she’s right, you two would make a good couple.”

“The cutest,” Penny agreed from the bed, sitting up, completely careless about the fact she was topless. “Honestly, Virgil, if you have any inclination, go kiss the boy.  I can almost guarantee you’ll be most welcome.”

Virgil had to remember to breath.  “He likes….excuse me.”

He ignored the laughter spilling out down the hall behind him.  He had more important things to do.

Like kiss the boy.

# # #

“I don’t want to go back to Denver.  Can we all just stay in this castle and pretend the world doesn’t exist?”

Brains laughed as he bit along Virgil’s neck.  Now he was welcome to taste, he intended to put his mouth all over every inch of skin.  “Technically, this is a manor.”

“Technically, I will dig a moat right now if it means we don’t have to leave.”

Brains would help him if it meant that, but he was never very good at lying to himself.  They hadn’t talked about whether this was just for this trip, or if there was any future, but Brains knew about seizing the moment too.  “We have tonight.”

Virgil caught him, his hands curving so gently around Brains’ skull.  “And I need you.  Please.”

Brains was expecting Virgil to push him into the mattress, on his hands and knees maybe, or on his back with his legs in the air.  He wasn’t ready when Virgil was the one to roll on his back, spread his legs wide.  “Please,” he repeated, almost begging.

Brains had to kiss him again for that.  He liked sex any way he could get it, but there was something magical about making a partner open up for you.  The last of their clothes scattered, and Brains had to kiss that expanse of muscled chest, run his tongue down that treasure trail, steal a taste before Virgil laughed and gently shoved the lube into his hands.

Virgil gave easily, rocking back and forth in clear pleasure onto Brains hands.  “Holy fuck,” Virgil breathed as Brains gently pressed the head of his dick and tested the resistance there.  “Yes,” he drawled.

Virgil was uninhibited, throwing his head back and rocking his way down, almost too fast to adapt.  “Jesus Christ,  _ fuck _ ,” he swore as Brains finally bottomed out.

Brains leaned down, bracing himself against that solidness of Virgil’s chest.  “Hi,” he said, stealing a kiss.

“Hi,” Virgil grinned back, giddy. He bit Brains’ bottom lip.  “Fuck me.”

Brains obliged.

# # # 

 

“So, have you met anyone nice?”

Virgil froze, mid-way through reaching for a slice of pizza.  It was completely the wrong thing to do, based on the way his father leaned forward with sudden interest.  But he was blindsided by the segue.

His dad had just spent the twenty minutes they’d been waiting for their pizza singing the praises of his latest acquisition.  Virgil had been texting Brains under the table some of the edited highlights.

Brains had the prettiest blush, and Virgil was looking forward to seeing it tonight.

But now his dad was staring at him with a happy little grin, and behind him, Scott was actually faceplanting.  “Um, well,” Virgil stalled, wondering how far he could stretch it without saying a pronoun.  He’d been thinking more and more about how he’d come out to his dad.

He’d blurted it out to Scott and John; he was hoping for something a little smoother for his dad.  And perhaps a clearer exit just in case.  “Virgil?” his dad teased, raising an eyebrow.  “Something you want to tell your dear old dad?”

And he’d never get a clearer invitation.  He was aware of Scott and John just, ever so casually, drifting around to his side.  He dropped the slice back into the box and wiped his fingers on the dish towel that John had brought back with him when he’d fetched the drinks.  “Um, yeah,” he said, throat suddenly dry.  “Um, I do.  Have something to tell you.”

His dad was looking...happy.  “Come on Virgil, you tell me.  What’s she like?”

Virgil couldn’t bring himself to look his dad in the eye.  “Umm...he’s nice?”  He didn’t mean to make it a question.  In the mirror, alone, he’d managed to look himself in the eye and declare his love with a clear, calm, steady voice.  He’d done this in a way he deserved, in a way what he and Brains deserved.  Not with his voice soft and weak and ticking up at the end.

There was a long pause.  “He?”

Virgil nodded his head.  “Yeah, dad.”

Another pause.  “Well, this is a new development.”  His dad sounded surprised, mostly.  That was his dad-joke voice, and one little knot unraveled itself.  Virgil took a deep breath and leaped.

“It's been about a year, actually,” Virgil admitted.

“Oh.”  Another thoughtful pause.  “With...him?  Or are you two a more recent development?”

Virgil winced internally.  “We met just over a year ago.”  He took a deep breath, feeling almost lightheaded.  “Longest I’ve ever been with one guy,” he admitted.

“So there have been other boyfriends.”  His father cleared his throat.  “This one must be special, if he’s the first I’m hearing of.”

Virgil finally looked at his dad and saw kindness, and a little bit of surprise.  “Dad, I’m gay.” It feel odd to finally say the words he’d been thinking about for so long. “Always have been.  Sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner….”

He dad cut him off with a wave.  “That’s on me, if you felt you couldn’t tell me.”  He glanced at John and Scott as he pushed himself out of his chair.  “You two knew?”

“Yes sir,” Scott nodded.  Virgil flashed him a grateful smile.  “And for what it’s worth, I like this guy.”  He rolled his eyes at Virgil’s flash of betrayal.  “Sorry, V., but you’ve dated some asshats.”

Virgil snorted as his dad stepped around the coffee table.  “Virgil?”  His dad’s hands were warm on his forearms as he sank slowly down to crouch in front of Virgil like he did when Virgil was seven and sad at the world.  He studied Virgil’s face, collecting his thoughts.  “Firstly, you’re my son and I love you, and if this guy is special to you, then I want to meet him.  Second, I’m glad you had your brothers with you, but I’m sorry I wasn’t there to support you.”

Virgil managed a watery smile.  “John actually introduced us.”

John shrugged, perching on the arm of the sofa as everyone glanced over at him.  “All part of my secret plan to make my friends officially family.”

Scott bit back on his own laugh just in time.  “We see you scheming, nerd,” he teased back instead, feeling the mood unravel.

Virgil was smiling now, weak but real.  “Why didn’t you just tell me, Virgil?” their dad asked, sounding lost.

“I just...never found the right time.”

Virgil gasped as his dad wrapped him up in a hug.  Their dad was more arms slung over shoulders, ruffled hair, gentle shoves and roughhousing.  But this hug was pure affection.  “So, two of you, huh? Good thing I’ve been doing my reading.”

Virgil frowned as they pulled apart.  “Two?”

John blinked as his father looked over at him meaningfully.  “Me?  Sorry dad, I don’t bat for any team.”

Virgil had to laugh at his dad’s look of shock.  “What? I thought you were…”

John glanced between Jeff and Virgil.  “Let’s get you used to a homosexual son before we discuss what asexuality is.”

“For what it’s worth,” Scott all but chirped into the stunned silence that followed.  “I’m a slut.”

“We know,” three voices chorused in unison.  

Jeff sighed as he rose enough to sit on the couch, his arm pressed against Virgil’s.  “Okay, well, one out of three anyway.” He glanced at Virgil.  “I thought you dated that girl Amy in high school…”

Virgil groaned.  “She wanted to date me. I, uh,” he winced at the memory.  “Had a boyfriend.  She didn’t take that well.”  Neither did he, in the end, but that wasn't a story for now.

He was trying for dispassionate, but his dad leaned in comfortingly regardless.  “I’m thinking, if you were keeping this down low, she wasn’t the only person you’ve known to take it badly.”  Virgil shrugged, feeling the odd prickle in his stomach and behind his eyes.  His dad’s arm was a steady weight across his shoulders.  “Well, if anyone does, they have to deal with me.”

“Us,” John corrected smoothly, leaning forward to hook the pizza box with a finger and drag it across the coffee table.

His dad frowned at John as he calmly selected a slice.  “Are you sure you’re not…”

“Very sure, dad.”

“Okay.”  His dad accepted a beer that Scott held out, and clinked it against the one Scott pressed into Virgil’s hands.  “Right, so.  Boyfriend?  When do I get to meet him?”

“You, uh, already have.”

His dad blinked.  “What?  When?”  Another pause.  “A partner in a program in Denver? Oh my god,” he almost yelled, dropping his beer on the coffee table.  “Hiram Hackenbacker?  You’ve been dating Hiram?”

Virgil wince-smiled and nodded.

Jeff sat back, honestly stunned.  “Hiram.  Wait,” he shook his head slightly.  “A year?  And John, you introduced them...that means you knew him all that time and you didn’t try to recruit him for me?”

Virgil couldn’t help himself, too giddy and high on relief, on his secret finally out in the open.  “Well, I was too busy trying to seduce him into my bed for that, sorry.”

His dad almost choked on his beer as Scott fell off the couch laughing.

# # #

The first family dinner with his boyfriend was nerve racking.  He was officially Out with a capital O, and despite Alan’s easy reaction to the news (“What, was it a secret?  Dude, you’re kinda hella gay.”), despite the fact that everyone in this room knew, Virgil still found himself pacing, waiting for the buzz from the lobby to tell him that Hiram was coming up.

Virgil had already decided that, after dinner, Hiram was coming as many times as Virgil could coax out of him.  He deserved all of the treats after putting up with Virgil’s semi-closeted ass for so long.

The ding of the elevator had Virgil turning, a smile blooming automatically as he took in Hiram’s lucky checked jacket, the smart blue slacks, the nervous way Hiram was constantly pushing his glasses up his nose.  “Am I r-r-r-real late?” Hiram asked as he nervously crossed the threshold.

“Right on time,” Virgil said, reaching automatically to draw Brains in, steal a soft, sweet kiss.  A part of him loved the way Hiram had to go up on his toes to meet Virgil half way, the tiny stuttering gasp every time they broke away.

The private moment was broken by a catcall.  “Hiram,” Virgil sighed, straightening up and not looking over.  “Meet my asshole brother Gordon.”

“I’m the cool one,” Gordon chirped, ambling over to shake Brains’ hand without hesitation.  Virgil rolled his eyes, the picture of a put-upon big brother, but a part of him it was glad that Gordon was Hiram’s entree into the Tracy family as a lover, not an employee.

"Shall we?" Virgil asked, taking Brains' hand to lead him home.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
